


Blossom of trust: A soukoku tale

by Ohwelpthiswilldo



Category: Soukoku - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's Chuuya, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rated for minor violance, To be save, not really shippy, rated for language, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwelpthiswilldo/pseuds/Ohwelpthiswilldo
Summary: Originally for day Two of soukoku week 2017. Prompt: That's what being a partner is right?Chuuya and Dazais first mission together; the are doing Good....





	Blossom of trust: A soukoku tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please ne gentle. Also please send me constructive criticism. At last i would like To point out that english is not my first language and there might be mistakes. 
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!!

It was Chuuyas first mission with Dazai as his partner and it went to hell reeeeally fast. Like they were twenty minutes into the mission and all their subordinates where either dead or gravely injured to top that off they were scrunched behind some made shift barricade. Chuuya was so fucking pissed he seriously considered letting the mission go to hell, in favor of strangling Dazai to death, but the suicide freak would probably be happy about that. He glared over at his partner, who just threw a sinister smirk at him. Even over the shelling from the group they were supposed to obliterate he could hear his own teeth grinding. “ Shitty Dazai! Would you do something already?” Dazai just smiled darkly at him: “My, my Chuuya why don´t you just kill them with your _mighty_ ability?”. His cold voice was laced with deep-seated dislike and dripped sarcasm like poison. Involuntarily the redhead shuddered and thought back to all the horror stories other members whispered about the Demon protigee. Still, Chuuya was pissed. He clenched his teeth and hissed: “ Fuck you Dazai.”, barely holding in his anger. The brunet just sneered at him and said with his usual emotionless voice: “Is this really all you could come up with? How boring.” Before Chuuya could react to this comment their make shift barricade crumbled under the enemies attack, he leapt away from the rubble and spotted Dazai jumping into the opposite direction shooting down enemies with a bored expression. Chuuya tsked angrily and stopped the bullets the enemies were shooting mid air. They continued this brutal battle until they were both covered in blood and gore but the enemies kept coming. Slowly the battle started to tier them out. Chuuya started breathing hard, having his ability activated for so long made him distracted. Suddenly he felt a pang of pain in his arm. He grunted, he hadn´t seen one of the bullets headed his way. Chuuyas eyes widen in panic as he feels his ability slipping away. Desperately he looks over to Dazai and sees him near one of he side exits of the building. “ He´s leaving me?”, Chuuya couldn´t believe it he knew that he and Dazai didn´t get along but he hadn´t thought Dazai would go this far. He would die here. He knew it. Still, still something in Chuuya refused to die when his enemies were still standing, when they could still kill the few subordinates he had left, even when gravely injured. As if in trance Chuuya murmurs: “ Oh, grantors of dark disgrace do not wake me again.” The red head feels as if he was pushed out of his body, so that something else could take over. He spirals down into a world that seems to be made solely out of pain, grief, anger and darkness. With all his left strength he tries to fight these feelings but in the end they swallow him whole and he can only scream inaudible in agony as he curls himself up in this storm of feelings.

 

 

At the other side of the room brown emotionless eyes observe everything. At first Dazai had been amused by Chuuyas struggle but this was actually interesting. The brunet blinks surprised when Chuuya stands up and all the bullets flying towards him just stop and turn by 180 degree, so they aim at their enemies instead. His now quite intrigued stare doesn´t follow the bullets, now flying again, hitting their new targets but instead notice the strange red marks appearing on Chuuyas skin, his wide eyes and maniac smile. For a short while he watches amazed how Chuuya annihilates their enemies. Tearing them apart, limps laying everywhere and Chuuya covered red in the blood of his enemies. Sadly Dazai noticed some mildly annoying complications such as Chuuya starting to bleed from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth, the black matter that crept up his arms as well as his incapability to walk any more. Suddenly a new sound reaches his ears, Dazai blocked every other sound out and fully concentrated on this new melody telling a tale of malice and insanity. A solid minute passed before Dazai snapped out of his trance and registered that this sound was laughter, laughter coming from Cuuya. The pretty redheads face was frighteningly contorted, a crazy grin splitting his face. The inhuman laughter continued, with every passing second Dazai got more and more anxious. He had realized that Chuuya couldn´t control his ability and furthermore that this was killing Chuuya. The brunet knew he had to act but the question was how the hell should he get near Chuuya without getting hit by one of his black holes. Anxiously he bit his lip as he reached the conclusion to just charge in since everyone of his possible plans needed more time than Chuuya had. “Desperate times call for desperate measurements “, Dazai muses as he charges at Chuuya. Luckily Chuuya reacts a millisecond to late and just as he wants to pound one of his black holes in Dazai a warm hand sneaks around Chuuyas wrist.

 

Too Chuuya it feels as if someone reached down inside this prison of emotions he was caged in while his body became corrupted and pulled him out until he felt himself return to his own body. His eyes flutter open and he looks directly at Dazai, who stares at him worriedly. Exhausted the smaller one notices that he is cradled in Dazais arms but he feels to weak to fight against it, so instead he leans into Dazai breathing his name as he slips off into sleep.

 

Dazai is worried. One last time he checks Chuuyas pulse, it´s weak but definitely there. He had already contacted the Port mafia and an ambulance was on the way to them so that Chuuya could be treated. The brunet busied himself by cleaning Chuuya up as good as he could but at last the ambulance arrived. For the whole ride to the hospital Dazai was cramped in a corner while the staff of the ambulance fussed over Chuuya. As soon as they reached the hospitel they got separated, while Chuuya was rolled off to surgeryto treat his internal damage Dazais own wounds were attended too by one of the doctors. Thereafter Dazai had to rest for some time but as soon as he was able to he sneaked off to Chuuyas room. He hummed happily as he saw that the shorter male already came out of surgery and now lay in bed peacefully even though for once Chuuya was wrapped in more bandages than Dazai. The next few days Dazai stayed at Chuuyas side and refused too move. This went so far, that the staff of the hospital even had too move a bed beside Chuuyas so that Dazai wouldn´t solely sleep in the uncomfortable chair beside Chuuya.

 

For days now Chuuya had been drifting in and out of consciousness, on some level aware of the never changing presence from another person. His eyelids flutter open and he sees Dazai sitting next to him. The brunet gives him a gentle, sincere smile when he meets Chhuuyas eyes and gently says:” Hey there shortie, you finally awoke. I almost died of boredom waiting for you to wake up.” Chuuyas eyes widen as he understands what the brunet meant. “ What are you doing here anyway idiot? “, he asks embarrassed and then quieter,” Why did you save me?” He shyly looks up at Dazai through his bangs anticipating a cruel answer. The redhead is stunned when he hears his partners answer: “ That´s what being a partner means, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment to tell me what you think.


End file.
